Sin darme cuenta
by inviernosinluna
Summary: Cuidar a su hermana pequeña desde los 18 nunca fue fácil, pero tampoco se quejo al igual que tener que cargar con los fantasmas de su pasado, ahora puede tener un trabajo que le permitirá tanto mejores cosas como peores y entre ellas tratar con la persona que mas odia aunque no sera así todo el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí estoy publicando otra historia aun cuando no he actualizado las oras que tengo, pero no importa ya pronto lo hare (Algún día…)  
Pero mientras quiero que lean esta historia y me digan que tal les pareció y si debería continuarla y dependiendo de los comentarios me decidiré a poner el segundo cap**

**Ok? Listo? Preparados? Inicia XD **

Un trabajo… de tiempo indefinido

Observo por la ventana que está situada al lado de la sala, estoy sentada sobre el suelo y recargada en la pared, alrededor mío hay varias botellas vacías de cerveza y vino las cuales acabo de beber desde hace dos horas, en mi mano derecha todavía hay una botella que esta medio vacía de aquella deliciosa bebida que en cuestión de minutos me hace olvidar los problemas y me hace sentir mejor. Veo mi reflejo en la ventana y analizo cada detalle de mi; ojos grandes y expresivos color miel algo muy característico en mi y que contrasta a la perfección con mi cabello negro y mi piel trigueña, siempre he conseguido todo lo que quiero gracias a esto y aplicando las debidas tácticas de seducción con los hombres y porque no algunas mujeres, soy un poco mas altas que las demás mujeres y un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas que para hacerlas notar siempre uso ropa un tanto ajustada. Pero no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado esa parte de mi que siempre llama la atención, pero qué más da si tengo que hacerlo, para sobrevivir.  
Doy el último sorbo antes de arrojarla junto con las demás. Mi reserva se ha acabado ya no me queda nada mucho menos sake y whisky, mis bebidas favoritas, pero yo no tengo intención de terminar las cosas ahí, con cierta pesadez me levanto del piso de aquel pequeño apartamento y me dirijo a la puerta, tomo mi abrigo y llaves del estante donde siempre los aviento, pero justamente antes de tocar si quiera la manija de la puerta escucho como celular comienza a sonar, volteo despacio pues aunque no quiera el alcohol ya ha surtido cierto efecto sobre mí al fin lo localizo sobre la mesa de la cocina y me acerco para tomarlo pero aparece un número desconocido. Nunca me ha gustado responder a números desconocidos, pero que tal si se tratase de alguien que conozco y es importante.

-¿Aló? –en este momento no lo pienso demasiado y contesto

-¿Eres tú, Jordan?-habla la suave voz de un hombre al otro lado

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al saber de quién se trata, reí ligeramente y conteste.

-Si soy yo Tsunayoshi –escuche una pequeña risa por parte de él, se notaba que estaba feliz -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

A diferencia de muchas otras personas cuando yo consumía alcohol este no surtía grandes efectos sobre mí como el ponerme excesivamente feliz o ponerme sentimental con las personas y hacer las típicas llamadas telefónicas a mitad de la noche. Mi organismo sabía sobrellevar muy bien estas cosas, cosa que me hacía muy feliz en este momento que hablaba con este chico de veintidós años y que fácilmente podría saber el estado en el que me encontraba.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias por preocuparte-dijo amablemente, luego aguardo un momento y continuo con voz más seria- Escucha, tengo que pedirte algo muy importante y de ser posible se lo pediría a alguien más si supiera que tu no lo puedes hacer, además de que te tengo una gran confianza.

No respondí nada, esperando a que el continuara, interesada en lo que decía.

-Es un trabajo… de tiempo indefinido, en Italia- callo por un instante y me pareció que no sabía cómo decir las palabras siguientes-Es en el escuadrón Varia como la guardiana de la Nube…

Por un momento me pregunte si había escuchado bien lo que me dijo e incluso pensé seriamente el hecho de que esto fuera un sueño, que en este momento estuviera tirada en el suelo del apartamento. Mierda, le había prometido a Cas que ya no me volvería a encontrar en ese estado, que tal si llegaba de la escuela y me veía así.

-¿Qué?- mi mente se adelanto a mí y pronunciando un leve susurro

-Lo siento, se que puede ser muy sorpresivo y también que nadie más que tu aborrecería este trabajo, pero no se lo puedo confiar a nadie mas

-Pero que dices Tsunayoshi, si seguramente tienes un montón de personas más capaces de hacerlo que yo- sin darme cuenta había empezado a elevar la voz, me había convencido de que esto era real y de que yo no quería el trabajo.

-Ninguna persona hasta ahora ha sido capaz de gritarle a Xanxus que es un _"estúpido" "Ignorante"_ y salir vivo después de eso

Lleve mi mano a la frente al recordar eso.

-No lo menciones Tsunayoshi – en mi estado no era buena idea recordar eso

-Además de que te bebiste todo su Whisky – en su voz había un toque de diversión al recordar ese momento

-Por eso ya no he querido volver a asistir a tus fiestas… y eso que le había prometido mi hermanita llevarla para que la conocieras

-Descuida no hay problema- era como si fuéramos dos grandes y viejos amigos que se ponen al día, solo hasta que volvió a hablar- En serio, te lo pido como un favor.

Permanecí ahí parada y callada como una estatua, no sabía que decir ante esa petición, en verdad no quería aceptar el trabajo y parecía que no me iba a quedar de otra.

-El problema no es que me avergüenza ante él, más bien es que ese sujeto y yo no podremos trabajar juntos, es mas ni siquiera nos dirigiremos la palabra sin querer matarnos el uno al otro

-El guardián de la Nube no tiene que estar todo el tiempo con los demás y las ordenes que recibas serán por parte de Squalo – parecía un padre corrigiendo a su pequeña- solo tendrás que estar presente cuando hagan reuniones y me des los informes.

Entonces ese debía ser el problema seguramente, debía de estar preocupado por el idiota de Xanxus, él debía seguir sin reconocer a Tsunayoshi como el Decimo jefe de Vongola y si esto seguía así podrían causarse algunos problemas con los miembros de la familia pensando que quizá el estuviera pensando en traicionarlo o alguna cosa por el estilo. Era obvio que eso no le importaba Tsuna el solo quería cuidar de todos y eso incluía a Xanxus…

…pero esto no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

-Tsunayoshi yo…-comencé a decir pero algo me interrumpió en ese momento.

Unos extraños ruidos se producen al otro lado del teléfono y después una nueva voz habla, una voz que a pesar de su tono dulce hace que se me congele la sangre.

-Hola Jordan ¿Cómo estás?

Con voz temblorosa pronuncio aquel nombre que esta atorado en mi garganta y luchaba por salir.

-Hola… Reborn.

**Muy corto? Descuiden es solo para empezar conforme avance los iré haciendo más largos. **

**Ahora recuerde aquellos que dejen un Review se llevaran de regalo un cuchillo autografiado de Belphegor junto con una sensual foto Xanxus (Mentira) **

**Bye, bye ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que si paso un poco de tiempo desde que publique el primer cap. pero bueno que se le va hacer, veamos si con esto si se animan a comentar aunque sea un renglón XD**

**Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece sino a Akira Amano**

Nos vamos a Italia

Al escuchar esa voz me quede helada, sentí que mi ebriedad desaparecía por completo y todos mis sentidos se ponían alerta. Si antes tenía posibilidades de rechazar la oferta, ahora sería imposible.

-¿No me dirás como estas?- dijo al otro lado de la línea aun de forma amable.

-Estoy bien- dije con voz baja y seria.

-Me alegro, quería asegurarme de que no tenías ningún impedimento para este trabajo.

¡Mierda! Me arrepentí al instante de haber hablado, aunque tampoco es que pudiera colgar en ese momento el teléfono, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas horribles me haría para pagar por ello. En todo el mundo él era el único que podía obligarme a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero no era por miedo o respeto, era por deuda. Desde que tenía 9 años me esforcé por no tener que deberle nunca nada a nadie, para cuidar a mi hermana y a mí, solo que en ese momento no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para eso… y apareció Reborn. Fue él quien me ayudo a cuidar de Cass, pero jamás se había dado la oportunidad para pagarle por ello, en verdad me sorprendí al escucharlo decirme esto.

-¿En verdad es tan serio?

-Solo necesitas saber que me lo debes- Dijo con voz fría y cortante

Apreté con fuerza mi mano que se había convertido en un puño. No conteste nada, él sabía que no podía negarme, en cambio a mi me dieron ganas de arrojar el teléfono y salir corriendo a donde fuera, pero ahí me quede con la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación y con las rodillas a punto de doblarse y caer.

-Interpretare tu silencio como un sí- dijo después de unos momentos de silencio- Tienes que estar aquí antes de que la semana acabe- término de decir y estuvo a punto de colgar.

-Mi hermana- fue apenas una exhalación que salió de mi boca y que alcanzo a escuchar

-Puedes traerla

Y colgó.

Yo hice lo mismo y me guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero. Apoye las manos en la mesa como si buscara un poco de apoyo y también tenía la respiración entrecortada como si me hubiera pasado horas corriendo. Detestaba estar en una situación de desventaja, en la que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de mí.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme así por siempre y lo primero que hice fue tomar el frutero del centro de la mesa y arrojarlo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, afortunadamente era de plástico así no habría mucho desorden, de ahí siguieron unas cuantas patadas a los muebles que terminaron en el suelo y golpes a la pared. Al final el pobre departamento descanso de toda mi rabia porque no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran salir afectadas, salí de ahí cerrando la puerta con fuerza que bien podría haberse escuchado por todo el edificio.

Ya podía imaginarme la expresión de Cass cuando llegara a casa…

Ya había mencionado cuanto me gustaba el alcohol por la forma en que me ayudaba a olvidar los problemas, pero aun más me gustaba la música porque si de alguna forma los problemas lograban llegar a mi atraves de toda esa intoxicación, la música los ahogaba con sus preciosos ritmos. Solo tenía que estar a un buen volumen y con mucha gente que no conocía para así poder mezclarme entre la multitud y ser solo una más de todo el montón.

_Ser alguien normal, _pensaba mientras movía mi cuerpo al compas de la música en un lugar que encontré lejos de casa después de haber conducido un par de kilómetros, una vez ya había aprendido que a Cass no le importaría entrar a esos lugares con tal de arruinarme la diversión.  
Había bebido realmente poco pues quería disfrutar con plenitud de esa agradable sensación cuando dejas que tu cuerpo se mueva libremente, la canción termino y ya era la tercera que bailaba así que tomaría un pequeño descanso hasta recuperar un poco las fuerzas y seguir bailando hasta caer rendida o vomitar, lo que sucediera primero. Me acerque a la barra y pedí una cerveza para refrescarme un poco en esta ocasión no bebería demasiado para poder regresar consiente a casa… al menos un poco.

Sentí que alguien me miraba pero no era algo por lo que preocuparse, no era una mirada amenazante eso lo podía sentir. Gire mi cabeza con lentitud dejando caer mi cabello sobre el hombro y en el extremo de la barra vi a un chico quizá de 27 años, era alto y fornido eso lo dejaba ver muy bien su camiseta negra que se pegaba a su pecho como una segunda piel, se notaba que le gustaba hacer ejercicio y le encantaba presumirlo. Ambos brazos descansaban sobre la barra y se veían muy bien tonificados, sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro, su cabello era castaño y lo traía corto.  
Me sonreía seductoramente y yo le regrese la sonrisa con un guiño, ya sabía que ese tipo solo quería pasar una buena noche y porque negarlo, yo también. Se levanto sin cortar el contacto visual entre los dos apartando a la gente mientras caminaba en mi dirección hasta que por fin llego a mi lado justo cuando ponían frente a mí un tarro con cerveza, la tome y di un ligero sorbo.

-Hola- saludo con un tono de voz ligeramente grave.

-Hola

Fueron los únicos diálogos de ahí en adelante.

No fue la mejor noche de mi vida pero tampoco fue pésima, podría decir que fue algo normal. El chico no se había esforzado mucho, solo se concentro en satisfacerse a sí mismo sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de mí. No se diferenciaba en lo más mínimo con los demás, era todo lo mismo desde el recorrido de sus manos por mi cuerpo hasta el sabor de sus besos. Incluso hubo ocasiones en las que ni me tome la molestia de fingir algo. Cuando se quedo dormido me levante procurando no hacer ningún ruido me vestí tome mis cosas y me fui, al parecer lo único bueno de la noche fue que él pago mis tragos. Cuando salí del edificio busque un taxi para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa, no me quería retrasar utilizando otro medio de transporte incomodo, además aquí podía dormir un rato mientras llegaba a mi destino y que antes de salir del departamento de aquel chico, creo que se llamaba Mark, tome prestado un poco de dinero de su billetera.

Aun cuando lo que quería era poder dormir un poco y sentía mis parpados realmente pesados no pude dormir nada, miraba por la ventana del taxi, que extrañamente iba despacio, como si no le preocupara el tiempo y lo más importante como si estuviera haciendo eso por mí, una especie de castigo para que reflexionara en todo ese tiempo sobre lo que sucede y lo que sucedería. Por fin después de un largo rato llegamos a la calle donde vivía bajándome en la esquina de esta, el ruido podría avisar a las personas de mi llegada y lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era alguna persona entrometida y curiosa. No tenia ánimos de subir las escaleras pero si alguien escuchaba las puertas del elevador abrirse no dudaría en asomarse un poco para ver quién sería la persona que regresa en la madrugada y preguntarse cuál sería la razón de ello.  
Busque la maldita llave del apartamento que parecía estar jugando conmigo y no salir para que me quedara ahí afuera, después de un largo rato donde ya me estaba desesperando tanto que pude haber abierto la puerta de una patada encontré la llave y la introduje en la cerradura, que por si fuera poco estaba dañada así que tenía que hacer un par de giros para que abriera. Cuando la puerta abrió me adentre sin la menor intención de ser silenciosa.  
No me equivoque al pensar que cuando regresara todo estaría limpio e impecable, aparte de haber acomodado las cosas mi hermana se había molestado en limpiar el departamento todos los muebles estaban en su lugar y el lugar en donde había estrellado una de las botellas estaba limpio sin rastros de cristal ni manchas por el liquido.

Después pasa mi atención a lo que verdaderamente importaba, en una de las sillas de la cocina se encontraba sentada una pequeña figura con las piernas cruzadas y un con una de las manos reposando en la mesa y la otra sobre su pierna. Yo me acerque y encendí la luz revelando a esa pequeña chica que me fulminaba con sus grandes ojos grises, su piel blanca y cremosa lucia descubierta por el pijama que traía puesto unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta rosada, tenía su larga cabellera rubia de color arena recogido en un chongo sujetado por palillos. Mi hermana no se parecía en nada a mí, cualquiera dudaría de eso al vernos juntas, incluso dirían que ni siquiera éramos hijas de la misma madre, pero no importaba porque aunque carecíamos de parecido éramos muy unidas y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. No me dijo nada y tampoco se movió, yo también me quede quieta mirándola con aburrimiento, hasta que me tambalee y casi caigo de no ser porque me sostuve de la pared, fue ahí que ella también se levanto para ayudarme a sentarme en donde ella se encontraba antes.  
Nos quedamos en silencio ella esperando a que yo le dijera la razón de mi comportamiento y yo simplemente viendo mis piernas con la cabeza baja sintiendo las cálidas manos de mi hermana al acomodar unos cuantos mechones de mi cabello tras la oreja.

-¿No me dirás que sucedió?-se notaba en su voz la molestia.

-Dime tú primero lo que sucedió y yo te lo contare después- le dije al tiempo que jalaba ligeramente del cuello de su camisa dejando al descubierto una marca roja y la rozaba con el dedo índice.

Rápidamente se llevo la mano al cuello para ocultar esa marca y vi como su cara se sonrojaba al igual que un lindo tomate, me encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, sabia perfectamente lo que la avergonzaba y lo que la hacía enojar.

-Me hice un raspón mientras estaba en la universidad- mintió sin mucha convicción

-Hmm- no me gustaba nada que me mintiera y mucho menos que lo hiciera tan mal - sabes Cassandra no soy ninguna estúpida y tampoco estoy tan ebria- quizá soné mucho más agresiva de lo que era necesario a causa de mi estado, pero no me hizo sentir mal solo era en esos momentos cuando le podía llamar la atención sin sentirme culpable.

-No estoy insinuando que lo seas, pero tu deberías dejar de imaginar cosas- dijo ofendida

Era algo nuevo para ella y también para mi, era su primer novio y no sabía cómo decírmelo o que hacer y no es que yo le pudiera ser de mucha ayuda pues yo no tenía novios, solo pequeñas aventuras de una noche y algunos amantes pero nunca nada tan formal como para merecer la pena llamarlo "relación". Esa es otra cosa que me fastidiaba, Reborn sabía que yo no tenía nada tan complicado como eso aquí y que no sería ningún problema marcharme pues nadie me podría retener… pero otra cosa era mi hermana, ella sí que tenía amigos y gente que la apreciaba y por culpa mía tendría que arrastrarla a todo esto. No debía retrasar más lo inevitable, tendría que hacerlo para que las cosas se solucionaran antes.

-Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Italia.

Cuando acaba de decir eso ella se detuvo en seco y se quedo quieta como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto una estatua, con lentitud se volteo hacia mí y vi en sus ojos grises el terror plantado en ellos como si le hubiera dicho que solo le quedaban cinco minutos de vida. Baje la vista casi al instante porque no me gustaba verla de esa forma y porque no le quería dar explicaciones, me sentía muy cansada como para tener que estar con ella y sus reclamos en ese momento, tal vez después me gustaría estarla escuchando gritarme, pero ese no era el momento.

-¿Qué?- susurro con miedo- No. No puedo, yo tengo aquí… no puedo… la universidad…

Yo sabía perfectamente que es lo que quería decirme y porque quería quedarse, pero sería imposible, aun por más que quisiera hacerla feliz había cosas que ella debía entender, debía comprenderme cuando tomaba esas decisiones y las consecuencias que podrían resultar de eso.

-Tendrás que decirle que te mudas- le dije mientras me estiraba- Corta con él de ser necesario.

Por segunda vez en la madrugada pude ver como sus ojos reflejaban toda la intensidad de las emociones que experimentaba, me miro fijamente con la boca levemente abierta pues no podía creerse lo que le acababa de decir en cambio yo estaba tranquila y normal porque no era una broma. Hice un ademan de levantarme pero me detuve al escucharla.

-No- dijo con determinación tomándome por sorpresa- No voy a hacerlo, no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiero.

Me levante de golpe y le dedique una mirada furiosa, note el miedo que eso le provoco pero no podía evitarlo me había molestado lo que dijo.

-¿Crees que yo estoy haciendo esto por gusto?- dije casi gritando- debes aprender que habrá ocasiones en la vida en las que tendrás que hacer cosas aun cuando no quieras o no te gusten y grábate bien lo siguiente ¡serán mucho peores que esto!

Vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban y supe que estaba controlándose para no ponerse a llorar en aquel momento, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y creí que se lastimaría si no se detenía pero no la detendría yo, la mire con frialdad para demostrarle que iba en serio con todo esto, pero si tanto se iba a esforzar por esto entonces no se lo pondría nada fácil.

-Tú decides que es lo que quieres hacer, si vienes conmigo a Italia o te quedas aquí con nuestra madre.

Cuando escucho la segunda opción bajo la cabeza y apretó sus pequeñas manos que se habían vuelto puños, aquello era el fin de toda discusión ya no me diría nada para poder intentar quedarse aunque probablemente ya no me diría absolutamente nada en mucho tiempo. Se giro y camino rápidamente hacia su habitación donde probablemente soltaría las lágrimas que hasta el momento había estado conteniendo, eso no me hacía sentir mejor, le había roto su primera ilusión de amor y por una estúpida razón ¿pero que más podía hacer?

Todo ese asunto en verdad era cansado, mi hermana seguramente me acabaría odiando por el resto de su vida y tendría un trabajo en donde seguramente la paga por muy buena que fuera no valdría la pena por lo que tendría que soportar.

**Aquí el segundo cap. el siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo y espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar, bueno digo no es como si la inspiración me llegara pronto si veo que al parecer a casi nadie le interesa esto XD**

**Bye bye**


End file.
